Blood Plus -The Day of Awakening-
by Hana no Kamisama
Summary: The day has finally come, the day Saya will awaken! Read her thoughts as she remembers her previous adventure. A new life awaits her with the one she calls Haji, but that is another story... One-shot please enjoy!


**Blood+ -The Day of Awakening-**

* * *

**-One Shot-**

* * *

**-Nankurunasia-**

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this the second after finishing the anime. My very first one-shot and I choose to spell Hagi as the Japanese version. (Haji)**

* * *

The last thing I saw were the stone stairs leading to my birth of adventures. The human family I grew to love and cherish brought me all my happiness. Kai and Riku never left me to suffer alone, always watching over me. Fighting for my life risking their own… Riku, Riku you are not alone either. The love I had always felt for my sister came flowing out in a river of tears, but she lives on. Riku and Diva both live on, the girl I gave the name too. Diva… she may be dead to everyone else but I saw who she truly was, a voice from heaven. Misunderstood just as chiropterans were known to be… misunderstood, but not all were bad.

My day of awakening is coming near; so many thrills fill my very body. I get to see Kai all grown up for the very first time. Although I will stay young for eternity, I will have to suffer watching Kai die along with many others. If he were to wish, to wish to become my chevalier I would do it for him. But only Kai can ask such a favor, watching what happened to Riku… that may slow him down just a little bit. The most terrible things I may endure on my awakening… is watching everyone die. The last thing I wish is to wake up the next time I fall asleep and find myself all alone with only their children to remind me of them.

Julia, David and Lewis I don't want to watch them die, hopefully I will fall back asleep before then. I want to see Julia's child, I want to know if it was a boy or a girl. My memory will stay strong I will never let myself forget anything ever again! Lulu, Karman, Irene and Moses they will stay forever with me, I'll never let them die. Although my mind keeps flowing back to the thoughts of Diva, I never truly wanted to fight my blood sister.

I wanted to be friends, watching her crystallize and die by the thorns. I never felt so terrible in my life, seeing the absolute fear on her face. Flashing like a never ending light into my head, everyone's fighting face. Not giving up until the very end, sacrifices and great loses. I just want everything to be peaceful from now on… I will watch over Diva and Riku's children after Kai passes. I can hear his answer to my begging question. "Saya the best thing for me to do at a time like this is to move on. The day it comes for me to die, will be the day for me to reunite. I'll be able to see Father and Riku, maybe even Diva. We will all be watching over you everyone you had ever known; we will all watch you and Haji live on forever. Looking forward to tomorrow and making the best of everyday… Take good care of the world Saya..." Those words seem like something Kai would have said, so I won't ask him to become a chevalier.

The thoughts of Lulu still being alive are tremendous; they would bring me so much joy to see a Schiff still alive. After all she is still so young and doesn't need to die so quickly, having to go through her only family members turning to red dust. Makes me think of what happened to Diva's body after we had left the Opera stage? The building's ceiling had fallen, with a loved one still inside. I am trying hard to remember every second of my life, seeing Joel in my memories. Keeping Diva locked up like that, letting only me live free, my only twin… Suffering the pain all alone having needles poking at her skin for prize awarding experiments. If I would've known I would have set her free before her clean spirit was polluted. Though it was too late, she had been destroyed. If only Joel let us both live freely as sisters none of what has happened would have occurred. But that is only the past that I no longer live in…

When I wake up I want to explore the world, only this time… without my sword. I will bring Kaori, Kai, Haji, Diva's children, everyone with me once more. This time I want to have fun, enjoy my time being awake without having to fight. If only that dream of mine would come true… so many things are going to change. All my friends would probably have their own life and kids to look after. Who knows some of my friends could already have passed along to the next world. I would hate for that to have happened, I wish only to see their faces once more. Although it would be nice for us all too just die in peace. To see everyone for eternity in heaven... to see Father again and maybe my own birth mother?

It's almost midnight I can tell that much already, once the sun rises I will finally wake up. To no longer live years in darkness trapped in this cocoon. I would need Haji's blood to wake; I hope he will be near once I come back to the human world. I'm awfully hungry too; a warm meal would be nice. Of course I'm going to need lots of blood, from transfusions. I wonder how much the human world has advanced since I last saw it. Surly things have changed it happened before didn't it?

Everything changed for Haji all the same way, when Amshel bought him… How terrible that must've been for him, not to even remember his parents. Just like me I suppose, not to know what my Mother looked like. Haji claims I changed his life, he lives only for me. Just like Solomon had said before he died so violently. The days I spent with Haji where far the best, I never knew that all he wanted from me was a smile. But that is hard for me, at least it was… I can live freely now with Haji with everyone! Nathan said to me as long as he lives I would be unable to fulfill my wish, just what is that wish? To live with everyone is my wish, nothing selfish as Diva said. I just want everyone to enjoy their life, Kai can be happy with Mao… I just know it. Everyone can be happy together; I will stay with Haji for eternity. While everyone else's spirit flies onward… Haji and I will watch over this world. Keep it safe… everywhere we go a trail of sunlight will glow brighter and brighter.

We will see many wars I know; I will watch the battles next to the soldiers. Fighting wherever there is bloodshed inflicted to innocent lives. They wouldn't see us… Haji and I, only the ones who know where to look will see us. Whether a glimpse or a gaze, they will also feel the pointlessness in battle. If this world were to get along if everyone were to see the brighter side, heaven would be on the Earth's very ground. The reason there are miracles is only because you can see the true Earth beneath the one you live on.

My time is coming closer every second; I feel many presences coming near me. The white cocoon I sleept in for thirty years must be broke open soon enough. When I open my eyes I must shove my hand through the sticky web covering my body. My hair has over grown; I feel it like lying on a hay stack. A smile would spread over my lips if I were awake, I can see Haji like it were yesterday. Us two alone sitting in the barn on a rainy day, he was still so shy. Laughing to my memories, asking a child to change my clothes, what more would I expect from a little boy. I wish things could be the same for us, laughing and enjoying life. Though those where the circumstances long ago, but that doesn't mean I can't make it happen once again.

No more dangers can come our way; the Chiropterans are close to being extinct. Haji and I may be the only ones left alive, but our day may also come. We can't protect the world forever, the more friends I gain the more suffering I get stuck into. The day we die will be the day Haji kills me and I kill him, with our _own _hands. I want to see Diva smile… a smile full of true love. I know you're out there somewhere, wherever your kids grow. You will follow close behind them in the shadows that they can't see. You mustn't regret your decisions Diva; they are all the gears of time that were set out for us. A torn away love was Solomon's destiny alone. That is one thing I regret, causing him to suffer all by himself. No matter how much I call your name you may never come to me until I am to also die.

There are few decisions I will always live to regret, my most terrible choice. Was not knowing how badly Diva had been suffering in that tower. I would change everything in a lone heartbeat, to be her big sister she deserves. Being such a brat wasn't her choice, it was Amshel and Joel's choice alone… a choice he made when locking her away. There are times I want to cry for the rest of my time for killing my only true family member left alive, always seeing your stone face covered in fear. How badly I wanted to help you, few people were probably able to predict my actions that night. But I surprised myself; Diva had taken the ultimate choice of all. She unknowingly gave her life away when she got pregnant, if only she was told about it. But she wasn't, no one had told her… but maybe only Nathan had known that? Why didn't he tell her, did he expect Diva to assume so?

My Mother had a chevalier; his name was Nathan… the same I had killed. But I can still feel his presence so close, a never ending mist over a lake. He comes and goes just like she Schiff and all others. He talks to those who don't know, just to play with what remains of him. Walking the Earth like Irene had done, freely with George… father and my mother. I want my life to change when I see the first light of today. I will smile everyday and cry tears of joy for those who live no more forever more. My heart doesn't hurt in sorrow, but it hurts of over flowing joy. All I want to do is smile and cry a river of tears that I can someday drink from…

I can feel them many people gathering around my cocooned body. It must be time for me to break open this bed on my own. I must gather together what remaining strength I have, for everyone who will watch over me in the future! I reach my hand out to the sticky silk thread, and began to break my hand out into the open air. I can feel the cool summer air flowing around my wrist, in-between my fingers as I stretch them apart. I can breathe in the fresh flower soaked air no longer plain and stuffy. I take my other free hand and grab the hole I had made, pulling it farther and farther apart. I'm able to fully sit up in my cocoon bed.

I feel the urge for blood a certain person's blood, my chevalier's. I feel dazed and unaware of my surroundings, so I sit straight up and stay there. A cold sensation flows into my vein as a blood transfusion of Haji's is placed into my arm. It starts flowing around my body in each of every vessel in my body, until it reaches my heart. My head jolts up and I acknowledge the people around me. Haji who held the shot in his hand, stayed knelt down next to me. I took my hand and gently felt the skin on his face, smiling to see him once again. The thoughts of him dying had thrown her into despair in the middle of her sleep. She moved her blood red eyes to back of the room and saw a man in his forties or so. He smiled and rubbed the back his head, "Your still so young, makes me feel so old!" Kai was the first name that came into mind. Standing to each side of him where the twins Diva and Saya, that she had almost killed. One had the same eyes as Saya's and the same blue ones as Diva. They look just like us, the two queens who were meant to die together. This makes me feel all the better about leaving the world with the rest of my human family.

"Kai, Haji…" My voice sounds so strange; it has been a while since I last heard it. Haji helped me to stand, looking ever more the same as he once did long ago. Not a scratch to be found on his pale skin, just a smile that is so rarely seen. The two twins seemed to be itchy with anticipation of meeting their auntie for the first time. They looked her age, sixteen and done growing… They two are Chiropterans; no more can they grow to be woman. I gave them a weak smile and turned back to the doorway leading outside. I motioned to Haji that I am able to walk on my own; I take it step by step until I am finally outside. I breathe in the clean air and spread out my arms. _"I'm awake," _I say yo myself, for the entire world to hear in their dreams.

Let my new life with my friends and family finally begin, no longer the blood stained battle. No more killing is needed… if that day comes again. I will always have my sword by my side, along with Haji. My new life with love, my new adventure with love added into it. I _will _have my own family just you watch and see! My new life will be a happy one, no matter how many times I fall asleep. I'll enjoy every second of it. First things first, time to visit old friends, hopefully they aren't too old! I chuckle to myself and run down the stone stairs into a new life… a life filled with happiness. No more sorrow, pain, and suffering… I will understand those who have died, and I will accept them.

I to will die and see them someday, Haji will come with me. For eternity we will live together, with all of our friends and many families. Diva will also be part of that family… when that special day comes… _we _will be prepared to join our second life in heaven.

* * *

**Let Saya and Haji live onward even till today**

* * *

**-Nankurunasia-**

チ尋 の 龍


End file.
